


Let Me Show You A Good Time

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Law Firm, Sexy, club scene, implied smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker is at a meeting with his lawyer when a certain someone that works in the firm catches his eye. He writes her a note, and leaves the decision in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>This was a request !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You A Good Time

The Joker sat not really listening to his lawyer babble about what he thought was the right approach, regardless he'd get his way in this case. Everyone knew that.

There's a knock on the door and a young woman steps in. Her hair is pulled into a slick bun with a few strands perfectly slipping out. A grey skirt hugging at her beautifully sculpted legs stopping a little under mid thigh. A white blouse was tucked in her skirt and a grey blazer was layered on top. She looked absolutely stunning. “Sir, don't forget you have another client meeting coming up in five minutes.”

He thanked her and looked to you. “I'm sorry Mr. J, can we perhaps further discuss these concerns at a later date?”

More than happy to leave The Joker agrees, “I would honestly want nothing more.” He stood up , his ruby red lips parting to flash his silver teeth at the lawyer as he grins, “Tomorrow I expect the best plan you've got. We lose this case, you lose you life, simple.” The door is opened and The Joker exits into the hall, making his way to the reception area.

There she is again. Sitting at her desk, looking over something that wasn't nearly as important as The Joker, or so he thought. The urge to go speak to her halted when a brilliant idea popped in his head.

He approached another womans desk, “I need a piece of paper and a pen, dollface.” She hurriedly handed over the requested items, scared the man would snap on her at any minute. He was The Joker after all. Quickly jotting down some words he gave her back the pen with a nod and sauntered over to the young womans desk, her gaze lifting as her eyes met his.

“How may I help you sir?” She looked slightly interested at the fact that he had decided to stop by her desk.

He simply sets the note on her desk and winks with a grin, “hope to see you soon dollface.” He turns and leaves her stunned, her eyes following his disappearing figure.

She opens the note:

_Let me show you a good time tonight dollface, a little rum and a little fun. Meet me at the Bare and Grin night club if you want to be shown some good times. Just ask for me.  
                    xMr.J_

She chuckled at the note, did he really think she'd show up at some club for him? He was crazy for Christ sakes. She slipped the note in her coat pocket and grabbed her things to leave work for the day.

She had gotten home and lounged for a few. That note on her mind the whole way home. It wasn't striking a bell as to why it was so interesting to her. Hell, why someone like The Joker was so intrigued by her. She decided a shower would be best as she was currently getting a tad flustered at the thought of what he really meant by the note.

She stepped out the shower and made her way into her bedroom. Glancing at the note she bit her lip. Did she really want to show up to go see him? That sentence was just as crazy as it sounded. But something in her was itching to see what he had in mind.

With a sigh of self defeat she rummaged through her closet for an outfit. Dressed in a burgundy dress that showed off her body, lace covering her breasts with an open back, and strappy cream heels to match, she grabbed her clutch and keys, exiting to her car.

She stood outside for a moment trying to decide if she really wanted to seal the fate. Maybe he wasn't there and she was working up for nothing. Stepping inside the atmosphere crashed into her like a boulder. It was filled with loud music and an invigorating energy. She smiled, letting the feeling overcome her.

The bar looked like a good place to start. She approached the bar and ordered a drink. Looking around as she sipped on it, she decided it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and try. She knew he'd be in VIP so she got up and approached two big men in black suits. “S’cuse me, was wondering if Mr.J was here?”

They look at each other then one nods and they part aside to let her upstairs. The staircase is red velvet material that winds up to the VIP section. She reaches the top and there he is. Looking out at the dance floor. Thinking he doesn't hear her, she clears her throat.

“I'm glad you decided to show up tonight. I'd have been disappointed if you didn't.” He turns around and sits on the couch, motioning her over.

She takes a seat and he stares at her. His eyes moving all over her form as she sips her drink. “Why'd you invite me out Mr.J?”

He grins, “Good question and I have an answer but it's a secret so come a little closer dear.”

She sighs lightly but moves closer to him. He leans next to her, his breath grazing her ear, sending a shiver throughout her. “You were just too tempting not to see how far I can get you to go.”

She laughs softly, “I'm not sure what you are trying to hint at, but I only go as far as I wish.”

He starts to chuckle, his hand wrapping around her waist as he pulls her to straddle him, “And I'm quite aware to how far you're going to let yourself go tonight, for clarification how about I show you.” Nipping at her neck lightly he earns a giggle from her.

“Well since we both are so interested in finding this out, why don't you enlighten me Mr.J.”

He gently pushes her off and stands up, his height towering over her short frame. Snaking his arms down her back and over her ass he whisper in her ear, “I'll do that and more.”, he bites it softly and then pulls her down the stairs and out the club to his car.

“I think you'd look fantastic being fucked in the living room of my penthouse, pressed against the glass window, for anone across the way to see. What do you think?”

She looks over at him, her eyes lusted over as they find his own blue ones, “I think you need to drive a little fucking faster.”

He giggles and presses the gas harder. Tonight would be interesting among many other things. She just sure hoped she lived to remember this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that? I hope so! Comments, concerns, criticism? Drop it below. Requests? I take them here and on my Tumblr! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
